Family Reunion
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: What if Bella was Marcus Volturi's biological daughter and kidnapped at the age of 12 but by whom? Ever thought why she hates shopping so much? adopted from govolturialecbella
1. Volterra

Family reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**I am not carrying on with my story vampires meet mermaids.**

**Prologue**

What if Bella was Marcus Volturi's biological daughter and kidnapped at the age of 12 but by whom? Ever thought why she hates shopping so much.

**Chapter 1 Volterra**

**Bella's point of view**

I was going to Volterra with Alice we were speeding towards the entrance of the city all of the scenery looked so familiar yet so, so different. I can speak fluent Italian but none of the Cullens know that they also don't know I'm adopted I can't remember my real family as we neared the gates of Volterra we would only be able to go so far in the car as it was saint Marcus's daughter as we reached a stopping speed Alice told me

"Keep asking for palazzo dei priori or clock tower if they're English."

"Yes Alice" I replied. this place just looked more and more familiar I don't know why I just feel really at home and I haven't got many memories from before I was 12 but what I can remember there were lots of vampires. That's how I knew the Cullens were vampires. Alice stopped the car and I was of running towards the clock tower amazingly I haven't tripped and I've made it to the fountain in the centre of the clock tower. I can see him so I dived into the fountain and ran across through the parade and the crowd to the clock tower and to Edward I had to practically push him out of the sun and into a dark alley way. As we got into a dark alleyway two men came walking towards us who looked like two men I knew

I whispered "Felix, Demitri." they looked up they looked so depressed if they are Felix and Demitri they looked so depressed to how they were they used to be all cheerful and lively now they just look dead inside now.

"Looks like I won't need your services today boys and no rules were broken so we'll just go now." Edward explained.

"Aro would still like to speak to you," One of them says.

"Bella why don't you go enjoy the celebrations."

"No the girl comes in," the other one says.

"You can go to hell." Then the door behind Edward and I opened and in came Alice.

"Come on guys we don't want to make a scene do we." Alice says. Then someone comes toward us through the doors behind Felix and Demitri. I knew exactly where I was and who it was. It was Jane and I was home with my real family. After 6 years away everything looked so different it looked so gloomy and depressed and they had gone back to drinking humans like before I was born. Jane looked so menacing and evil she looked so sweet and kind before I was kidnapped.

"Janey, what happened to you when I was last here you were so kind and sweet now you are so evil and depressed," I said.

"Bella ... what happened to you we looked everywhere for you what happened to you, you just disappeared out of thin air." She said looking happier and more exited already.

"Well while we were out shopping-" as I was explaining Alice cut me off.

"Bella what's going on what are you going on about and why will you go shopping with Jane but not me," Alice said going a little bit mad.

"If you be quiet I shall explain when we get to the throne room," I explained.

A/N

Okay so I have already written the next few chapters but I won't post till I have at least 5 reviews so !REVIEW!


	2. My Story

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Recap**

"Bella, what's going on what are you going on about and why will you go shopping with Jane but not me," Alice said going a little bit mad.

"If you be quiet I shall explain when we get to the throne room," I explained.

**Chapter 2 My Story**

BPOV

As we walked down to throne room Jane and I chatted about what has happened to my family since I left. Even Aro has changed he has become mad well madder with powers and sorrow. Caius was even more gloomy than usual and my dad, Marcus was just dead, well I shall change that shan't I. Earlier I told Felix, Demitri and Jane not to say who I was, not to touch Aro's hand and to relax and go along with it; when we reached the throne room. Jane went in first with Edward, Alice and I coming next and then Felix and Demitri behind us. As we entered Aro stood up and said.

"Jane I send you out for one and you come back with two and a half," I then stepped forward.

"Can I tell you a story of a little girl?" Aro nodded once and I started my story

"A little girl called Isabella whose father was called Marcus Volturi and mother died lived in this very castle she lived here happily with her family till six years ago today while she was out shopping with Jane and Heidi. She was twelve and was kidnapped by a red headed vampire named Victoria." Edward growled menacingly at her name.

"She took the little girl away from her family in Volterra and took her to Phoenix. Where she lived for five years with a woman called Renee. The next year when she was seventeen she moved to Forks to live with Rene's ex-husband Charlie. There she met some vampires and fell in love with a vampire named Edward and he was stupid he dumped her in a forest for her protection and left with his family. Then his sister came back and took her to Volterra to stop him from killing himself after 18 birthdays. I'm telling you this story because I am the girl in this story, hello Daddy," I explained.

They all looked amazed then finally Alice spoke.

"Oh so that's why you hate shopping so much; because you were kidnapped while shopping." I felt like hitting her next to recover was my dad he ran up to me and hugged me. He didn't want to let me go but he did and Edward recovered and took me in his arms and kissed me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, love." and I nodded. After that they brought back my throne and I went to sit down. What I had to have a throne I am going to be officially crowned fourth ruler of the Volturi after I get changed which is going to happen 8pm on Monday it's Friday today Edward is staying here with me I still have my room they won't of touched it to many memories so I had to go shopping tomorrow I might be the youngest but after I change I will be the most powerful vampire probably ever so I shall have a huge call in what happens. Alice left I took Edward to my room and went to look for something that would fit for tomorrows shopping trip I settled for a dress which was meant to go halfway between the knee and the shin now it went just above the knee. I borrowed some crimson flats from Jane to match my dress. Soon after I fell asleep in Edwards's arms I fell asleep into one of the best sleeps in a long time I was home I had Edward and my family I was truly home.

When I woke up it was 7am so I got up had a shower, got changed and went to get something to eat but of course this is the Volturi and they don't have anything edible to eat. So I went and got my credit card which is hooked up to the Volturi bank account. Jane, Heidi and Edward could come with me as it was cloudy and they wouldn't let me go on my own in case I got kidnapped again. I would get something for breakfast while I was out I would also have to get some food as I would need to eat food till Monday I couldn't starve.

A/N

!REVEIW! And tell me what you think!


	3. The Cullens

**Chapter 3 The Cullens**

**APOV**

I was on a plane home so I decided to call Jasper and he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello," he said rather edgily.

"Hi, Jazz," I replied.

"So is Edward with you, dead or with the Volturi."

"Bella is with the Volturi?"

"Why's Bella and Edward with the Volturi."

"I'll explain when I get home and start packing we are moving to Volterra and that is everyone."

"Why?" Rosalie erupted.

"Like I said I will explain when I get home I'm around half an hour away see you soon."

"Bye, Alice, see you soon."

"See you soon, Jazz." and I hung up.

When I got home I explained.

"Okay we are moving to Volterra because Bella is actually Marcus Volturi's daughter and is half vampire half human. She is getting changed into a full vampire on Monday and she got kidnapped while shopping when she was 12 by Victoria any questions."

"So that's why she hated shopping so much," Rosalie asked and I nodded.

"Poor girl" Said Esme.

"We are so moving to Volterra," Boomed Emmet and we all laughed.

A/N

Sorry it's so short chapter and remember REVEIW!

Hey guys It's boxing day today over here so Merry Christmas everyone out there.


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 4 **

**Shopping**

**BPOV**

While we were out shopping I bought a blue dress with dark blue ribbon, dark blue heels and a dark blue cape along with my normal crimson cape a silver necklace and earrings. Some tank tops, and miniskirts; leggings, a crimson tank top with floaty bits on it and some ballet flats; jeans, converses, flip flops and shorts.

Then I went and got some food a loaf of bread, butter and some slices of ham. We had left that morning at around 10am and it is now 7pm. I made myself a sandwich and once I'd finished it I went to sit on my throne to listen to my father and uncles go on and on about something I think it was about a newborn army in Seattle or something. I got bored after about five minutes and went to find Edward and then remembered he had gone hunting so I gave up looking and went to sort my room out.

First of all I sorted my closet out I put all my old clothes in boxes and hung all my new clothes up. I repainted my room blue. By the time I had finished painting I was too tired to do anything else and fell straight asleep. When I woke up I found a very hyper pixie named Alice in my face.

I screamed "What the hell Alice, and why are you doing in my room."

"Sorry, but I wanted to wake you up but Edward and Marcus wouldn't let me so I've been waiting for you to wake up for two hours," she said while bouncing.

"OUT," I screamed. I looked at the clock it was 7am so she has been in my room since 5am. She danced out of my room. I got up had a shower got changed and went to the kitchen to have some toast. Once I had finished I went to the throne room to see what was happening today. I was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt with matching flats.

When I walked in I saw Edward, a pouting Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme with my dad, Aro and Caius.

"Hi," I was engulfed in hugs from the Cullens when they finally let go Carlisle asked.

"Who is the fourth throne for?"

"Me," I replied. They all looked at me amazed. "What after I get changed I am going to be like the most powerful Vampire ever." after I said that they looked even more amazed and I went to sit down.

"Oh yeah, Alice sorry I yelled at you earlier." and we all laughed. "And it was your fault you shouldn't scare me like that and why where you in my room at 5 this morning?"

"Sorry Bella, but I really wanted to see you again and like I said earlier your dad and Edward wouldn't let me wake you up," She explained.

"Good, because I was redecorating my room till like one this morning and I was tired."

"You shouldn't go to sleep that late," My dad Marcus said.

"Bite me."

"Ok I will" and he actually BIT ME!

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	5. Waking Up

**Chapter 5**

**Waking up**

**BPOV**

Four days later

I slowly felt the fire dim from fingers and toes and slowly everywhere else in my body but it grew more in my chest till my heart slowly sped up for the last few beats and then it stopped I slowly opened my eyes to see my dad, Aro, Caius, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Jane and Alec.

They all kept their Distance and the guys had their mates behind them I didn't realise why until I realised it was me they were scared of.

"You guys don't need to worry you won't get hurt I promise," I reassured them. Everyone says when you first wake up you feel a burn in the back of your throat but I don't feel the burn in the back of your thought.

Slowly Edward walked forward and said "You sure your okay don't you feel the burn in the back of your throat."

"No I don't, is that a bad thing," I answered.

"Well your meant to and you should be trying to attack us." he exclaimed.

"Well I don't feel the burn at the back of my throat and why would I want to attack my family."

"It's all part of being a newborn."

"Well it doesn't to me."

"Were going hunting any way?"

"Fine," and Edward and I went hunting. He told me to let my instincts take over so I let myself go but I still didn't feel the burning in the back of my mind I managed one deer though. And I went to find Edward.

"How much did you have?" He asked me.

"One deer, that's it," I replied.

"Really because your eyes are bright gold."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey it's cloudy why don't we go through the city on the way back."

"Sure." And we were off back to the castle.

It turns out my main powers are I am a mental and physical shield, amazing self control/not needing to hunt as much as normal vampires and I'm a sponge it means if I meet a vampire with a power I can use their power as well without them loosing there power.

As I have such good control I am being enrolled in high school starting on Monday I shall be Isabella Marie Volturi. Daughter of Marcus Volturi, Fourth ruler of the vampire world and school girl. See how unappealing the last bit sounds. At least I won't be on my own I will have Alec, Jane and the Cullen 'kids' there as well. Luckily I can change the weather so it will be will be up to me whether or not we go to school.

It's Sunday night around 9:30 and I have just left to go hunting, just in case you know. I was on my way through the city on the way to get to the woods when I heard a little girl scream. I run of in the direction I heard the scream reminding myself to go at human pace when I see a little girl there she looked like she was only four or five she was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. She looked like she was on the verge of death I knew what I had to do I picked up the little girl up in my arms and jumped through my open window into my room and I bit her. I was going to have an argument about this with my dad but who cares. I'm his little girl who he only just got back he will do anything for me. I set her down on my bed walked over to my closet and grabbed a box labelled 4-5 years. It has all my clothes from when I was 4-5 years old or one of the boxes anyway. I got out one of the dresses put her into it and laid her back down.

"Sorry" I whisper in her ear and she just screamed again poor girl I thought and texted my dad.

**Bella Bold/** Marcus Normal

**Can you get me out of school for a few days**

Why?

**Come to my room and I will explain.**

On my way up.

A/N

THanks to every one for reveiwing I know a lot of you have been waiting for this next chapter. !REVEIW!


	6. Immortal Child

Chapter 6

Marcus POV

What on earth does my daughter want. Or should it be what has my daughter done now? As I approached her room she slipped out of her room.

"Now before you go in don't be mad at me and I shall explain everything."

I nodded and she led me into her room. There on her bed was a girl who looked no older than 4 or 5 with a bite mark on her neck.

"Why did you bite her," I asked surprisingly calm.

"Just let me explain," I nodded.

"Okay so I was on my way hunting when I heard her scream I ran at human pace to where I heard the scream come from and I found this little girl covered in blood, cuts and bruises so I brought her back here and bit her. She would have died otherwise and I couldn't let her just die so I had to. Please let me keep her if she can't control herself then you can kill her but please let her prove herself. Please Daddy," She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I gave in.

"Fine, but if she can't control herself she will be dead, Okay," She nodded yes.

"Thank you daddy," she screamed and I left the room to call her school.

**Marcus Bold/ **school normal.

Hello.

**Hi my daughter Isabella Volturi won't be in school for the first few days.**

Why? May I ask?

**Because she's sick.**

Oh I hope she gets better soon and call when she is going to be coming back in.

And I hung up for the next few days she wouldn't leave the child's side finally 3 days later she woke up.

A/N

I know two updates in the same day I am trying to get on your good side.

!REVEIW!


End file.
